


Cindy and the Toxic Tree

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Cindy's stepbitches decide to go green, and make Cindy help plant trees, but Cindy's scared of trees. Enough is enough to her, so it's time for some payback.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cindy and the Toxic Tree

So it was a Tuesday, I think, when this whole thing spun out of proportion. My witch of a stepmother and her two ugly hags known as my stepsisters decided to go green and I had to help.

"Cinderella!" the witch screamed.

"Coming, stepmom!" I yelled back.

"We need you working at the arboretum. Go and help the nice delivery man with the pines."

"Pines? What are those? A type of solar panel?"

"They're a type of tree. Now be off!"

Oh my gosh! Trees? I'd rather get poison ivy than work with trees. I have no idea why, but ever since I was a girl, I've been afraid of trees. Maybe it was because my stepsisters left me up in their treehouse one time. The tree was really old, so it fell after a few hours. I had broken two ribs, a leg, and a knee cap. 

I went to the delivery guy.

"You here to help with the trees?" he asked.

"I wish I wasn't."

"What's your problem, kid?"

"Nothing. I just don't like doing work. You gotta problem with that?"

"Nope, but I'm getting paid ten dollars for every hour that I work. So scoot your boot, kiddo! Start with the poisonous fern trees."

Great, a tree that can give you a rash? My day couldn't get any better.

"Why the fern trees?"

"Your mom told me to save them for you to plant."

Of course. That hag and her little witches were the only one's who knew that I was afraid of trees, besides my buddy, Snowy of course.

"That's it! I've had it with those ugly hags. For sixteen years, I've had to dust, wash, sweep, and sew. But this has gone way too far! Tonight they're getting a taste of their own medicine."

I took out my purse that I carried around with me.

"What can I use against them? A mouse trap? No, I was going to throw that out. A letter opener? No, I don't want to make them bleed. A syringe filled with poison? I don't even know why I carry that around with me! Wait a minute. I found something else! It's perfect."

I had to wait until nighttime, but after I saw the results, it would be worth the wait.

* * *

Finally, it was eleven thirty. I couldn't do it at exactly midnight. You probably know why. I snuck into the sister's room and tried to tiptoe quietly. I thought that I was going to be able to sneak out silently, but I triggered a squeaking floor board and the sisters woke up.

"Huh? Who's there?" said Annie.

She turned on their bedside light.

"Cindy? What the hell are you doing in our room?" yelled Drizzy.

"Say goodnight, witchies!" I exclaimed with a creepy smile.

I took out a frying pan that I borrowed from my other friend, Punzy.

Bang! Bang!

After a few hits, the sisters were out cold. I laid them down on the floor in the hallway and snuck into their mother's room. 

Bang! Bang!

The old hag was out cold in less than thirty seconds. I grabbed the three bodies by their feet and headed to the arboretum. I felt like a murderer dragging dead bodies across the floor, find a place to hide them. But I didn't want to hide them. No, what I did was much, much worse.

I headed over to the tallest tree in the arboretum. It was a lofty, poisonous fern tree, one of the trees that I was supposed to plant. I looked up at the top of the tree and my eyes widened.

Oh my goodness! That is one tall tree, I thought. I couldn't do it.

"But I have to do it! It's the only way to take my revenge without breaking the law."

"Ugh."

Uh-oh! Drizzy was waking up. Conk! Keeping my eyes on the tree, I hit her square in the head with the frying pan.

"I gotta act quickly!" I told myself and began to climb the tree.

When I got to the top, I was shivering violently in fright.

"The tree's not old. It won't fall. You aren't that high up," I kept telling myself,  
"Speaking of which, how high up am I?"

I looked down and almost dropped the three witches.

"Oh my God! I am _very_ high up!"

I clung to the tree for a bit. Then, remembering that it was poisonous, I set to work.

* * *

"So you did what, Cindy?"

Snowy was skyping with me the next morning. We were each talking about how we conquered our fears. She had a fear of men, which if you think about the Disney story about her, it really kinda deprives the plot line.

"I actually was able to climb up that tree and, not only face my fears, but also get revenge on the weird sisters."

"And they're still up there?"

"Yep."

"So how do think they're gonna take it?"

"CINDERELLA!!!!"

"I guess I'm gonna find out right now. Be right back."

I headed over to the arboretum where I saw the three witches in the tree. They were tied up with rope, suspended from a sturdy branch, and their faces were full of red, blotchy spots where the poisonous ferns had affected them.

"Get us down from here!" yelled my stepmother.

"After the sixteen years of me being pushed around by you? Nah, I'm good."

"Cindy, come on! We were just joking with you! That's what best buddies do. And this was a very..... good joke that you played on us," said Drizzy, trying to sound nice even though I knew very well that she really wanted to tear me limb from limb.

"Yeah! It was. You got us good, Cindy. Now let us down from here!" yelled Annie in the same tone as Drizzy.

"Or at least get us some Aloe Vera lotion," said the stepmother.

"How about guys just stay there and hang around, no pun intended, for a while instead? Later!" I said as I walked away. 

"Cinderella! Joke's over! Get us down from here!" 

"Let me think about that. Um, nope! Oh and, by the way, a delivery guy's coming to take you to Honolulu. Some hotel manager asked for a poisonous fern tree, so it looks like you'll be taking a little vacation! Aloha, stepwitches!"

I ran out of the arboretum and locked the door.

* * *

"So, how did they take it?" 

"Well, they look comfortable hanging around there, but their anger towards me is growing from the roots."

"Cindy, you've always been good with cheesy puns!" said Snowy.

"So, let me get your story straight. You went into the prince's room and did what?"

"Pulled a prank that's sure to scare him off. I have music set to play right about..."

A slightly muted version of Bieber's "Baby" played and we heard screaming. But not just any old type of screaming. That scream was a teenage-girl-at-a-One-Direction-concert scream that we heard.

".... Now," said Snowy.

I had to hand it to Snowy. She was the one who inspired me to start pranking. She had always been a master at prank, this one involving Bieber posters, a Bieber CD, but, most importantly, nail polish. She filmed the entire thing and posted it on YouTube, getting over 900 million views in one day. Plus, she gets paid for every single view. By the time I came over to watch the prank video, she already had ten large safes full of cash.

"Man, with the prank that you pulled, no guy's gonna come near you again, Snowy!" I told her.

"Yeah. After this, men are gonna think twice before they come to my hotel."

"Hello, we'd like a room."

We looked down and saw seven small men. If they came here, it was clear that they didn't have wi-fi.

"Cindy, get the Bieber posters ready. I'll organize the nail polish."

"I'm on it, Snowy."

Hopefully those men brought a tree as well for me to suspend them from. But tree or no tree, those guys won't be prepared for what'll hit them tonight! 


End file.
